Hild Takes Manhattan
by kiyone4ever
Summary: With the war against Chaos looming, Hild has come to New York to prepare her army. Kingpin, Deadpool, and others await the ruler of Niflheim.
1. Moving In

This story is a supplement to my ongoing Senshi Muyo storyline. If you have not read Senshi Muyo, please do so (And Review!).

**_Disclaimer: I do not own either Oh My Goddess! or Marvel Comics. This story is for entertainment only and not for profit._**

* * *

**Hild Takes Manhattan: A Senshi Muyo Supplement**

**Part One: Moving In  
**

Hild smiled to herself as she appeared above the New York City skyline in the world known as Earth 977 (Several realities removed from Earth 616). She had to take some care to restrain her immense power lest she accidentally level the city. Her eyes fixed on the structure of Fisk Tower and she slowly descended to the street below. She admitted a good deal of satisfaction in how far the man known to many as 'The Kingpin' had come since their first meeting so many human years ago. The young boy desperate to be somebody... To prove that he was not the useless failure his small time hood father claimed him to be. Hild had made no bones that the power he sought would not be simply handed to him. His success would be directly proportional to his own exertions... And exert himself he had. Disciplining himself, he had honed his body into a mountain of muscle. Studying and educating himself and turning his mind into a deadly sharp instrument. Then using that combination of strength and mind to overwhelm or out maneuver his opponents as he began his rise to the top. True to her word; however, Hild kept her end of the deal by opening opportunities as several rivals of the would-be Kingpin self destructed or were brought down by their own vices. Fisk seized those opportunities with zeal. In time he had become the single most powerful criminal mastermind in the world. His success had been so great that it threatened to upset the balance between good and evil and to that end Hild had no choice but to allow the rise of Avengers. Still, the activities of a few costumed crime fighters were a small matter in the greater scheme and against the Kingpin's enemies in the criminal underworld, Hild's agents continued to actively undermine them.

Now Hild needed a return on her investment. She had no intention of sacrificing Fisk but if they were to survive she needed to make the most of every asset she had. As she descended to the street below, she adapted her traditional robes to a more functional business suit and skirt and strode purposefully into Fisk Tower. As she walked through the lobby, she surveyed the people around her. Many of them had no clue that the Great Philanthropist Wilson Fisk was the notorious and mysterious 'Kingpin' of the criminal underworld. Others were loyal soldiers of the Kingpin's organization... And a few were not so loyal... One man; indeed, was making deals offering his employer's secrets to his enemies while cheerfully taking the Kingpin's coin. Loyalty was a trait the Mistress of Niflheim prized most highly. Hild concentrated a moment and the man crumpled to the floor as a vessel in his brain burst. While several people gathered around and a coupled dialed 911, She smiled thinly to herself and proceeded to a guarded elevator.

"Sorry Miss... This is Mister Fisk's private elevator.''

"My card." She handed a business card to the security guard.

Taking it, he dialed the penthouse. "Sorry to disturb you Mister Fisk. I have a Miss Devlin here to see you... Yes sir... I will make sure her name is put on the short list sir." He turns to Hild. "Mister Fisk asks your pleasure to meet him in his study." He stepped aside and opened the elevator.

"Thank you Henry." She smiled and handed him a gold coin for his troubles then stepped in the elevator and rode to the top. As the door opened, she smiled seeing the large man who greeted her.

"Hello Wilson."

Fisk offered her a drink. "Ms. Devlin... I would ask if this were a social call if I did not already know better than that." He pulled a seat out for her."How may I be of service to you milady?" He asked sitting down at his desk.

"A very serious matter has arisen Wilson. One that has required me to join forces with _my _competitors to solve and I need to put my best assets toward that solution. And that includes you Wilson."

"Do go on."

"In simplest terms... There is a war soon in coming with reality itself at stake. It will be fought everywhere and I have chosen you to be one of my generals."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed Wilson. Failure will mean nothing less than the destruction of the universe. Success will require cooperating with unusual allies."

Fisk leaned back in consideration. "While I appreciate the gravity of the situation, there is something I want in return.''

"Are you certain you want to haggle with me Wilson?" She asked with a tone that was a mix of amusement and warning.

"Never that milady... I am merely asking a favor for a favor. Who else can I turn to if not yourself?"

Hild smiled. "Very well then. Once this war is done I shall grant you one wish to use as you see fit."

"Thank you milady... And now let us discuss your plans for this Army?"

Hild sips her wine in satisfaction. "Of course. And then I will make use of one of your guest suites Wilson. I have a considerable amount of business to attend while in New York."

"By all means. In that case... " He raised his own glass. "To good business Milady..."

* * *

**Next Time... Deadpool! **


	2. Favorite Son

With thanks to those that commented on part one of this story I now present the next installment. This is a supplement to my ongoing Senshi Muyo storyline. If you have not read Senshi Muyo, please do so (And Review!).

**_Disclaimer: I do not own either Oh My Goddess! or Marvel Comics... Or certain other copyright protected material herein. This story is for entertainment only and not for profit._**

* * *

**Hild Takes Manhattan: A Senshi Muyo Supplement**

**Part Two: Favorite Son**

It is said by some that happiness is making a living at something you truly enjoy. If that is the case then Wade Wilson; the mercenary called ''Deadpool'', was possibly one of the happiest men in the world. Well that and the fact that he was completely nuts. Today's job was a political assassination. The target was the reigning dictator in some small country somewhere in Africa or South America or Southeast Asia or maybe it was in Indiana. Deadpool wasn't quite sure and nor did he really care. What he _did_ care about was that he was being well paid and that there would be plenty of violence and mayhem.

The Presidential Security Force was first alerted that something was amiss when the bodyguard on their leader's right was hit by an armor piercing round right through the bridge of his nose. Frantically aides and guards scrambled to get the dictator to safety. Attempting to retreat back inside the embassy, the Minister of Security went down shot in the knee. Four men went down in four successive shots while attempting to open the door leading off the embassy roof. It seemed that the only avenue of escape would be the helicopter on the pad and the pilot of which who was cowering behind an air conditioner. _IF _they could reach it. Presently; and again without warning, those on the roof now found themselves in the presence of a maniac. A maniac who now eschewed his guns for the swords on his back and laughed merrily as he cut them down. Soon only four men were still alive on the roof and unfortunately for three of them, Deadpool was the fourth.

"Don't go on my account.'' He smirked as he pointed a machine pistol at the dictator's navel.

''What is it you want? Whatever it is you've been paid I'll _**TRIPLE **_it!"

Deadpool stifled a yawn. "Always the same thing! "What do I want... How much not to kill you... Where did I get the cool outfit...'' He recited waving the gun around firing it in the general direction of the helicopter pilot without taking his eyes off the dictator. "But you DO make an interesting proposition... Triple pay to kill the men who hired me right?"

''Yes! Yes!" Deadpool tossed him a cellphone.

"Go ahead and call your bankers Mr President. I'll give you the account number for you to make the transfer... Fifteen million dollars U.S."

Fifteen million was not cheap but it _was _less expensive than dying. In a few short minutes it was done. Deadpool smiled as he confirmed the transfer.

''Pleasure doing business with you."

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"I've been paid. I don't care about your politics or theirs. Means nothing to me although I think you both should think more about global warming and protecting baby seals... But anyway... People pay me because I always finish the job. So like I say. You've got nothing to worry about! Now you and your pilot can get in your little helicopter and fly off and live happily ever after!"

The dictator nodded and brusquely motioned for the pilot to get up and start the chopper. Deadpool waved merrily as the whirlybird cleared the pad.

Then he pulled out a small remote and fingered a single switch which lit a little red light. "Funny thing... 'Happily ever after' doesn't last as long as it used to." He mused. "I _always _finish a job I've been paid for Mr. Dictator. No exceptions..." He pressed the single button on the remote and the helicopter exploded in a flash.

Hild clapped merrily sitting on an AC unit and kicking her legs back and forth. She hopped off grinning. "Very nicely done Wade!"

"Whoa! No one told me there would be hot babes on this trip!" He said admiring her busom.

She rolled her eyes but still smiled tolerantly. "You're like the wonderful psychotic son I never had!"

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No... But I know very much about you. " She hands him a business card. "I work the receiving end of your business. But I also have a stake in a few other ventures. Mainly this entire universe. I need your help in protecting those interests." She hands him a one pound brick of gold. "I have 1,000 more of those waiting for you if you agree to enter my employment."

"Hmm... I like it! So who do I kill?"

"Anyone I tell you to.'' She grinned and walked over to the Minister of Security who was trying to crawl to the rooftop door, still bleeding from his shattered knee and whimpering in pain.

"Poor thing..." She touched his leg and at her touch the bleeding stopped.

He looked up at her in confusion and relief.

"You are welcome child. Of course we DO have you on the books for quite a few misdeeds." She wagged a finger at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Oh that's not important... But I want to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Have you ever had a song stuck in your head?" She touched his forehead with her index finger. He looked at her confused. Then his eyes widened.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone _  
_Ring ring ring ring ring..._

He shook his head.

_...Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donanaphone_...

The man clutched his ears . "Get it out of my head!" He screamed.

_...It's no baloney _  
_It ain't a phony _  
_My cellular, Bananularphone _  
_Don't need quarters, don't need dimes _  
_To call a friend of mine..._

Hild smiled and stepped away back over to Deadpool. His eyes widened like a child shown a magic trick.

"Neato! And I thought I was sadistic!"

"Why thank you Wade!" Do we have a deal?"

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Silvermane

With thanks to those that commented on part one of this story I now present the next installment. This is a supplement to my ongoing Senshi Muyo storyline. If you have not read Senshi Muyo, please do so (And Review!).

**_Disclaimer: I do not own either Oh My Goddess! or Marvel Comics... Or certain other copyright protected material herein. This story is for entertainment only and not for profit._**

* * *

**Hild Takes Manhattan: A Senshi Muyo Supplement**

**Part Three: Silvermane.  
**

With Deadpool eagerly in tow and acting like an over caffeinated chipmunk, Hild pondered her list of stops. Avengers Mansion was on her list as was the residence of Doctor Strange but first a quick visit to the crime lord known as Silvermane. She did not need the ambitious Silvermane causing trouble for Kingpin. Fortunately Silvermane's fears and desires were well known. Hild intended to use this to her advantage. Of course she hadn't been invited so it would be necessary to knock first.

"Deadpool sweetie. Knock on the door." She said with a smirk.

"Ding dong!" He cackled firing a shoulder mounted anti tank rocket in to the front door of Silvermane's private compound. The door ripped off its hinges blasted back crushing part of Silvermane's greenhouse. As Silvermane soldiers rushed out to deal with whatever was threatening them, Deadpool began to mow them down with a pair of Uzis. "Step right up!" After annihilating the first wave, Deadpool preceded Hild though the smoldering gate.

Hild already had a group of demons ready to take the souls of the departed. A couple of Succubi would be escorting a few fortunate souls up to Peter's desk anyway although it looked like today one of her girls had become enamored of her charge. Hild smiled. Despite popular perceptions, true love was a great morale booster. If the couple chose each other then Hild would release the Succubus from her duties and they would be granted a life together on earth. Hild actually encouraged such couples since the resulting half demons had generally proved to be extremely loyal to her and unlikely to support a coup against her. Pulling her thoughts back to the here and now, she and Deadpool had entered the main house where more of the crime lord's men fell sliced by a taunting Deadpool.

Finally they came to a sealed steel door. Hild motioned for Deadpool to step aside.

The merc eagerly waited. "Oh boy! We get to see another trick! Mommy! Is it gonna be a fun trick?"

Hild smiled. "Oh yes... " She tapped the center of the door which vibrated loudly as the molecules began to lose cohesion and the entire door collapsed as if rusted through. Behind the door sat a terrified Silvermane, his daughter Alecia, and two bodyguards.

"I would suggest you remain perfectly still." The ruler of Niflheim advised the four. Alecia's father saw his daughter's hand slide toward the .32 in her jacket. He put a hand on her arm and shook his head 'no'.

"Your father is wise child. You cannot harm me or Mr. Wilson but you would ensure your early death child." She picked up a playing card from the desk and flipped it over in satisfaction. At this point one of the bodyguards started to draw out a 9mm Baretta. Hild responded by flicking a spade off the card. It struck the unfortunate man and turned him into a skink.

"I trust I have your FULL attention now?" She addressed the remaining humans.

They nodded slowly. Hild looked at Alecia who picked up the now transformed bodyguard. "Oh don't worry my dear. A few days in a terrarium and some bugs to eat and he'll be his normal self. Now Silvermane... My business is with you alone. Have your man take your daughter to her penthouse and tell her to wait for you there."

"Do it!" Silvermane barked to the remaining bodyguard. "Alecia don't disobey me. Go and do as she says. I can't lose you." He watched them depart.

"Paternal love..." Hild smiled. "It's one of your few redeeming qualities Silvermane."

"I've done as you asked now what do you want?" The old man demanded.

"I want a pony and a kitten and a baseball and..." Deadpool started. Hild rolled her eyes.

"Wade... Please go play with your grenades..."

"Okay!" He ran off and the sound of more explosions could then be heard.

"Forgive the interruption. What I want is your full cooperation. What I offer is the youth that you crave. In exchange for your agreement that you will not act against the Kingpin, I will grant you youth for both yourself and your daughter."

"And why is my cooperation so important to you?"

"Because Kingpin is going to be very busy preparing my army on Earth. As the stakes are high I am prepared to offer much in this endeavor... However be warned that I am prepared to wreak untold retribution if one should make the mistake of disregarding the terms of a contract.

"What will your choice be Silvermane?"

"I accept your terms."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Intervention

I continue to appreciate all those who have read and especially those who have reviewed my stories. Thank you all! This is a supplement to my ongoing Senshi Muyo storyline. If you have not read Senshi Muyo, please do so (And Review!).

**_Standard Incredibly Useless Disclaimer: I do not own either Oh My Goddess! or Marvel Comics... Or certain other copyright protected material herein. This story is for entertainment only and not for profit._**

* * *

**Hild Takes Manhattan: A Senshi Muyo Supplement**

**Part Four: Intervention  
**

With Silvermane now on board, Hild could now feel confident that Kingpin's position would not come under serious threat while he was busy taking care of her objectives. The terms were simple. Neither party would participate or support an attack upon the other for the duration of the current crisis plus one year. In exchange, Silvermane and his daughter would have eternal youth for as long as they lived. While Kami had initially strongly opposed this, Hild had calmly pointed out that in the grave circumstances ahead, compromises and deals needed to be made and she also noted that she fully intended to balance the tables with a favor or two going to certain of Kami's champions. (Although not at _her _expense.) In a separate but related matter was the negotiation between Deadpool and Silvermane in which Deadpool settled for an Abyssinian Sorrel Silver Kitten to satisfy his list of demands earlier. The much shaken Silvermane was left very puzzled but hardly in a position to refuse.

Deadpool's antics aside. What the Mistress of Niflheim now planned would; infact, be an important boon to the forces of good but Hild was certain that the recipients of her blessing would feel anything but blessed by the gifts she was to give them. First though she would have to send Deadpool off on an errand. It was one suited to his ability and should provide the crazed mercenary with sufficient destruction and challenge but as important, it would get him out of the way for a bit. Her next objective required a more surgical approach so while she headed for Stark International, Deadpool was off to nearby Westchester.

"Have fun dear!" Hild smiled as she sent him off to play with old friends.

"Oh boy! This is going to be just like old times!" He called back as he went merrily on his way.

She smiled fondly knowing someone was about to have an awful day. That carried same for those she was about to visit. For even heroes are molded from imperfect clay and their enemies would do the utmost to exploit their faults. For example: Tony Stark; genius billionaire industrialist, known to a select few as **Iron Man. **He was known to even more as a notorious drinker and womanizer. It seemed unlikely even Hild could do much about his weakness for a beautiful woman... Except exploit it to her own ends of course. Actually she had two souls who needed her help. One was about to hit rock bottom. The other just might continue free-falling indefinitely she mused. To facilitate her access to Stark, Hild adjusted her appearance becoming a blonde haired, blue eyed woman an inch shy of six feet tall and with formidable physique. In this guise she confidently strode into Stark Tower. She approached the information desk.

"I need to speak with Miss Potts."

"Ah... Yes Miss Danvers. She's in her office."

"Thank you Steven. Is Stark in?"

"Yes ma'am. He left instructions not to be disturbed."

"What else is new?" She observed sardonically. "Thanks." She smiled briefly and then resumed her mask after implanting a hypnotic suggestion that he forget having seen her. Taking the elevator all the way up to the 89th floor, she walked into the office of one Pepper Potts, overworked keeper of the erratic genius that was Tony Stark.

Pepper looked up at her approach and managed a tired smile. "Sorry Carol... Tony's locked down in his workshop."

"That's all right Pepper. I really need to talk to you... In private."

Pepper nodded and offered a seat as she closed her office door. "So...?" She invited her guest.

Hild smiled and peered into Pepper's eyes. Even a good and strong soul could be caught off guard. _Relax Pepper. I'm not going to harm you. You are going to help me help Tony and Carol both. I'm going to see Tony now. In the meantime I want you to make a phone call for me... Then you will go home and go to sleep. When you wake up you will feel sinfully wonderful and full of energy and you will have no memory of today except that you deserve a raise and you need an assistant... Don't worry I'll send her to you later._ Hild instructed her entranced prey. Pepper nodded compliantly and reached for the phone.

"Carol Danvers please... This is Pepper Potts..."

Hild smirked and reformed her image into the exact form of Pepper's. With that she slipped out of the office and headed for Tony Stark's workshop. Upon arriving she paused to announce herself... or rather Pepper's self before entering.

"Tony?"

"Ah... Pepper..." He said raising a martini to his lips. "I thought I said no calls... You know...?"

"You did sir."

"I mean, no calls, no interruptions.. Cause I'm like super busy right now..." It was amazing how a man whose breath smelled that strong of gin could manage such a facade of cohesiveness.

"Yes sir... I know that."

"So... why are you here...?" He asked with no real concern for the answer.

"You need me Tony." 'Pepper' grinned._  
_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. No Good Deed

Further appreciation to all those who have read and especially those who have reviewed my stories. Thank you all! This is a supplement to my ongoing Senshi Muyo storyline. If you have not read Senshi Muyo, please do so (And Enjoy!).

**_At the advice of the Law Firm of Hild, Tokimi, and Associates, I bring you the following disclaimer: I do not own either Oh My Goddess! or Marvel Comics... Or certain other copyright protected material herein. This story is for entertainment only and not for profit._**

* * *

**Hild Takes Manhattan: A Senshi Muyo Supplement**

**Part Five: No Good Deed...  
**

"You need me Tony."

Stark blinked. "Pepper... Are you coming on to me?" He asked genuinely surprised. "Because if you are, either I need a drink or you've already had one too many.''

'Pepper' waved dismissively. "I've never felt better Tony." She paused. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Oh yeah? In what way?" He asked attempting to read her. Normally it was fairly a simple exercise to analyze her mood and opinions and therefore give himself the opportunity to either disarm or ignore her arguments about whatever she was choosing to argue about. Today she seemed impenetrable.

Of Pepper Potts many qualities, Hild could easily tell anyone that the woman was unerringly loyal, driven by integrity and honest to a fault. This meant that Pepper could _never_ resort to deception to obtain her goals and she would fail miserably if she ever attempted to do so. Fortunately the Mistress of Niflhiem was more than capable of lying to achieve her objectives and with adeptness gained from millennia of practice.

"You're working yourself too hard again Tony."

He smiled with relief and started to assure her. "Pepper, I pro..."

She held up a hand. "Don't even try to tell me otherwise. You aren't as good at lying as you think... Not to me anyways."

Stark's eyes widened at her assertiveness. Well... If she actually thought that then maybe...

"Okay... I guess I have been down in the workshop a bit much lately. What do you ... What do you suggest?" He smiled that disarming smile of his.

"Take the night off...Heck! Take the rest of the _week _off Tony. The world will get on just fine... Stark Industries will get along just fine even if Tony Stark decides to not personally stand like Atlas carrying the world."

Tony blinked again. Pepper was being very assertive today. Perhaps he ought to humor her a bit.

"Well... Atlas hmmm?"

She nodded.

"Somehow... I never quite saw myself quite like that..."

"It's true enough though." Hild smiled as she picked up the bottle of Gin from his desk.

"I... " He focused on it like a schoolboy caught with a spitball. "I have no idea how that got there."

"Well." Hild smiled as she willed the tiniest curse into the bottle as she held it. "I suppose...If you promise to take at least a little time off... And I mean today... I suppose I can overlook it.

"Just this once." She warned holding a finger up.

"Just this once?" He repeated.

"Just this once."

"Well." He said smiling and relieving her of the bottle. "Can I offer you a drink?"

She held up her hands in protest. "No... I think... I think _one _of us still has to be here and I'm thinking... I'm thinking that probably needs to be me." She smiled feigning a tiny bit of nerves as she headed for the door. "I really need to get back to work... You know ... I could probably use an assistant. That would be a good idea... Well have a good night Tony."

"Good night Pepper." He smiled fondly.

Hild walked away with a smile and headed back towards Pepper's office. By chance she saw Carol Danvers walking in.

"Oh Carol! There you are!"

"Hi Pepper. You said Tony wanted to see me about something?"

"It's well... It's more like I was checking my notes and it looked like he had written something about that but he didn't elaborate about what When I asked he didn't seem to remember or maybe that he wasn't paying attention... Uh he's down in the workshop."

"Thanks Pepper." Carol said. _Tony Stark... Billionaire genius. He can calculate figures just as good as Reed Richards but if they both didn't have keepers they'd both be completely lost!"_ Carol mused to herself.

"You're welcome." 'Pepper' nodded and shrugged the tolerant shrug of Tony's professional keeper as Carol passed her and headed to the workshop to see what Tony wanted.

Carol stepped curiously into the workshop. "Tony?"

Stark looked up from his glass surprised. "Carol! What brings you here?"

_Pepper was right. He's completely forgotten whatever it was he wanted to see me about it looks like. _"Pepper said you wanted to see me."

"Did she say about what?" Stark asked confused.

"No. She said you didn't say?"

"Oh well! It couldn't have been that important. I'm sure I'll remember it... Whatever it was." He smiled considering his glass.

"Care for a drink...?"

Hild smirked as she left Stark Tower. Danvers was just as incapable of turning down an open bottle as Stark. Thus both of them would get a sample of the curse Hild had placed on the bottle. _Those two are in for the worst hangovers they've EVER had. _The curse would make them both miserably sick to all but the smallest amounts of alcohol. Some might consider her methods cruel but it was worth the judgment to help Iron Man and Ms Marvel get clean.

_See Kami? You can quibble about my methods all you want but I care about them too!_

Presently she headed off to find Deadpool. _He should be finished playing by now and I have work to do. Reuniting people one mutant at a time!_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Devolution

Further appreciation to all those who have read and especially those who have reviewed my stories. Thank you all! This is a supplement to my ongoing Senshi Muyo storyline. If you have not read Senshi Muyo, please do so (And Enjoy!).

**_Continuing the advice of the Law Firm of Hild, Tokimi, and Associates, the following disclaimer: I do not own either Oh My Goddess! or Marvel Comics... Or certain other copyright protected material herein. This story is for entertainment only and not for profit._**

* * *

**Hild Takes Manhattan: A Senshi Muyo Supplement**

**Part Six: Devolution**

"Cut us loose you crazy little freak!" Sabretooth shouted angrily at Deadpool who was cleaning his gun contentedly as he awaited his employer. "Turn us loose or I'll cut your heart out!"

"You did that last year, remember?" Deadpool grinned. "Besides... I thought we were having fun!" He pulled the slide back on the gun in satisfaction. "Right Wolvie?"

Logan growled. "Whaddaya want with us?"

"Oh... Just swap some stories.. have a few beers... find some hot chicks..." Wade said nonchalantly. "But my employer has something else in mind. She's something I tell you. She's hot and boy does she have a sick and twisted mind!" He noted with delight as he spun his two hanging pinatas around.

"Why Wade! You say the sweetest things!" Hild said appearing with a dramatic crash of lightning.

"Is that supposed to impress us lady?"

"Why no Logan. But it did get your attention without shattering the atoms in your body." Hild replied mildly.

"Just who the HELL are you lady?" Sabretooth demanded.

"Got it in one Victor.'' She smiled.

"What crazy crap are you talking?"

"I am Hild, CEO of the Demon Realm of Niflheim. In other words, I'm the Queen of Hell. And no... I don't want your souls. Frankly I'd rather not have to clean up your malignant and wretched spirit Victor. But free will is the gift we gave you to do with as you choose. So be it. Come what you will. "

"So what is it you want?" Logan repeated the question he had asked Deadpool only a little before.

"The question is what are you." Hild told him. "To me; right now at least, the two of you are an invitation. An invitation to your friend Charles Xavier." She nodded to Logan. "And your Master... Magneto." She stared at Sabretooth. "They will come. It is a certainty.

"And when they arrive we have much to discuss..."

"You're freakin' crazy!" Victor told her. Hild glowered at him and at the snap of her finger, long vines stretched up and wrapped around his head covering his mouth.

"That was impolite Victor. If you can't mind yourself to keep a halfway civil tongue then you won't say _anything_. Consider yourself lucky that when I leave that you will still be able to speak at all.'' She then turned to Deadpool with a much milder expression.

"Let's reach out and touch someone..."

* * *

"Where is Sabretooth?" Magneto demanded looking around the control center.

"Beats me guv." Pyro shrugged leaning back in his chair.

Magneto glared and used his magnetic powers yanking Pyro's chair back. "Find him!"

"Straight away guv'nor!" Pyro answered hastily pulling himself back to his console.

Magneto folded his arms waiting impatiently.

Unexpectedly Mastermind walked into the room seemingly oblivious and brought up a map of Westchester County and marked an isolated location.

"Mastermind?" Magneto questioned.

The master of illusion pointed. "There." Then he blinked and looked around confused. "Sir? What am I doing here?"

"Never mind." Magneto studied the map. "It appears we've been given an invitation. It would be rude to decline..."

* * *

A short time later the Acolytes approached the designated location. In the distance, Magneto noted the approach of the Velocity. He instructed the Acolytes and the Brotherhood to stand down as it landed.

"Ah! Charles! So you also have received an invitation I see." He stated as Xavier emerged.

"Given the manner in which the invitation was extended to myself and presumably to you as well, I am surprised you aren't accusing us as being responsible."

"I know you better to think you would be so blatant Charles." He looked around. "No. Our... _host_... apparently wishes to have our full attention."

"Correct Eric." A woman's voice spoke from ahead of them. All eyes turned forward. Infront of them Hild sat hovering in the air. Behind her with arms folded and a grin under the mask was Deadpool and hanging up from a tree branch were the tightly bound Wolverine and Sabretooth.

Hild chuckled at the hostile expressions on the faces of the two groups. "Don't be so quick to start a conflict you can't win and can very easily avoid." She pointed at Jean. "I have an important gift for you by the way." She held up a pair of golden bracelets etched with the symbol of the Phoenix.

"There is a great power inside you but you are not yet ready to handle it. Not all at once. These will help you contain that power as you learn to harness it wisely child."

"How do you know of Jean's power?" Xavier demanded. Jean looked at him curiously.

Hild laughed. "The Phoenix is the child born of the very fires of creation Charles. The child of the Chousin and that would make me her aunt." She turned to face Jean. "You are one of the most powerful beings on this planet, but you must master that power or it will master you instead."

She then turned her gaze back to Xavier and Magneto and the snapped her fingers. At this, Deadpool cut down the still trussed Wolverine and Sabretooth who both landed with solid thuds. The remaining ropes fell apart except the vines around Sabretooth's mouth.

"Now..." Hild's expression turned dark. "Time to move on to the point." She stared at Magneto and Xavier. "The two great saviors of mutantkind... What a joke..."

She ignored the flash of anger on Magneto's face and the concern and irritation starting to show on Xavier's. "There IS no such thing as the mutant race Eric. Only mutants."

"Lies!" Magneto hissed. "We are..."

"Yes, yes... The next step in human evolution... Homo Superior... Bull shit.

"Tell me Eric... Have you evolved the human soul? Is Sabretooth an example of your 'evolved' race? He's a much more efficient killing machine true.. But he and you are both still as error prone and susceptible to fear, hate, prejudice as any of the humans you claim to stand above."

"We are fighting for our survival! You are a mutant yourself! Certainly this is plain?" _Surely she must be..._

"Do not even think of including me among your lowly ranks. Mutants... Humans... You are all the same to me. And you are hardly the first despot to claim you were fighting for survival. The _exact _same words were spoken before and during the war about the survival of the superior race. Congratulations... You've become exactly like the men who destroyed your family. So... How many young Eric Lehnshers will you create in your wake? What would your mother think of what you have allowed yourself to become?"

She turned to Xavier. "And you... You are hardly without flaw yourself. You are filled with your own conceit. Only the Great Charles Xavier knows what is best for all of his students and for mutants in general. Don't bother telling the children he is trusting to fight his causes potentially painful or unsettling truths. Xavier knows all." She mocked.

"And it is the greatest shame of all that the two of you whom were once brothers have broken those bonds. You could have been so much more."

"If you are who you say you are..." Wolverine challenged. "What do you care?"

"Logan... I rule Hell with velvet glove and iron fist. That does not mean I want to destroy the universe or humanity. A prosperous society is most amenable to what I have to offer afterall. But there are forces which do seek to destroy everything and I have no intention of sitting back and allowing that.

"The TRUE war for survival... For Mutants AND the rest of humanity in all of its forms will begin soon. How you will respond to the threat is completely your choice. Choose well." She then grinned.

"Oh... And Lance... If Kitty lets a guy like you slip through her fingers... I'm quite sure I can find a demoness or two that would appreciate you..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
